Electronic ballasts for operating lamps or LEDs and LED modules have long been known and customary. They generally have a converter which operates the light-emitting device and supplies it with power. In addition to so-called self-excited converter concepts, controllers are often used for driving this converter. In the event of a lamp failure, the electronic ballasts are generally switched off automatically for safety reasons.